Blind Date
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: Clint gets set up on a blind date by Darcy Lewis. Things don't go as expected.


+Avengers prompt- blind date

"Are you Clint?"the seemingly sweet voice asked and he rolled his eyes. 'She' sounded way too young. He nodded and she came around to sit down. He was right. She was probably early 20s and stunning. "I'm Kate."she said with a shy smile. He took a swig of his beer. "Nice to meet you."he said gruffly. She narrowed her eyes at him. He knew that she knew he didn't mean it. She ordered a glass of wine and the waiter (who had checked her out thoroughly!) didn't even card her.

"So...how do you know Darcy?" He said suddenly, deciding to make an attempt. She gave a half smile. "We go way back. Similar social circles." Her answer was just this side of flippant. Her wine came and she took a decent sip. "How about you?"she asked. He cracked his knuckles. "You could say we work together." Clint replied. Kate bit her bottom lip. "You don't strike me as a scientist."she said lightly. He shrugged. "Let's call it security, then."

The waiter came back and they both ordered. It was becoming more and more obvious that she was the princess type. "Look. Why don't we just call it like it is? You and I have nothing in common." Clint said with a wave. She smirked. "And does that little speech of yours work on all your blind dates or just the younger girls?" She said, leaning back and crossing her legs. Clint's attention was drawn to her dress that had slipped up her thigh. He swallowed hard.

"Usually works. Most aren't as confident as you are." he said with a cheeky grin. Kate ran her finger over her wine glass. "Look. I have little interest in having yet another lousy date. So, either fake having a good time or I'll take my dinner to go and you can whine to Darcy about how you and I will never work as a couple for whatever reason. That is, if you can stop stating at my thighs or tits for longer than 3 seconds." Her painfully pretty face was dead set and serious. Clint smiled widely. "How about we both take our dinner to go and head to your place?"

She gave a little half smirk. "Sounds great." She motioned to the waiter and he had a scandalized look when she asked for to go. Obviously, he figured Clint had no chance with the pretty little girl. They both walked together to the front of the restaurant. Kate held her hand out for a second and two cabs pulled up. She smirked and pulled him lightly into one. His mouth found her neck and he started giving her light nips. She rattled off an address and leaned in to him.

A minute or so later, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hard. Clint had always appreciated aggressive women. This one was definitely a firecracker. His hand found her thigh and pushed that perfect dress up inch by inch, rubbing her thighs as he went. That dress had made him angry. It was short and fitted like a second skin. It was also dark purple and like a target to Clint. He vaguely wondered if Darcy had told Kate to wear purple or it was a happy coincidence.

"Here we are."the cabby called. Clint dejectedly pulled his mouth from hers and handed the driver two bills. He hadn't been wrong about her. The building was huge and ritzy. "Oh man princess..."he started and she glared. "You can leave if you like."she said easily, hand pulling the clip out of her hair and letting it fall as she walked to the door. The doorman gave Clint a look that practically screamed 'moron'. Clint followed her in and wasn't even the least bit surprised when she hit a high number on the elevator.

It dinged and she pulled him forward, kissing him as her back hit a door. He pulled their bodies away briefly so she could fish her keys out of her tiny purse. He took the key from her and kissed her again, hand easily opening her door and pushing her inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hoist her up. Her heels were sharp against his lower back. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it and pulled her closer, hand sliding up her back to find her zipper.

She moaned as her zipper came undone and his hand brushed skin. He unwrapped her legs and she slid to her feet. She pushed her dress down and it pooled around her heels. Clint took a sharp breath in. She stood before him in a black strapless bra and lace panties. Her dark hair hung down her shoulders and her lips were bright red and plump. Kate pulled him toward her and started unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed down her neck and she pushed his shirt off.

His phone vibrated again and he groaned. She smiled and moved to unzip his pants. "As good as that feels, ya gonna answer your phone?"she whispered at his collar bone before biting lightly. He made a noise of protest before taking his phone out and answering a "what?!".  
Kate smiled widely and kissed a line down his chest. "You're kidding. I'll be there in 40. Oh yea? I'm not at home right now." Kate smirked at his intake of breath when she began pulling his pants down. His hand fisted in her hair as she bit his hip bone.

"Fuck. Okay. I'll be there soon." He mumbled to Tasha and hung up. Kate picked her head up from his abdomen and made a pouty face. "I don't have to go that soon!"he whined. She rolled her eyes and kissed him hard, reigniting his fire for her. He had her pinned to the bed and was hovering over her a second later. "You're wearing too many clothes!"she panted out. He nodded and pushed his slacks down. She was wiggling beneath him, trying desperately for friction. He ground his hips into hers and she moaned loudly.

His phone rattled against her hard wood floor. Clint groaned and picked it up. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "We're coming to you!" Tony Stark chirped happily. Clint rolled his eyes, hung up, and stood. " I've got to go." He said, picking up clothing from the floor. Kate glared at him. "Seriously? What is so fucking important?" She said, anger evident. He stopped short, unsure what to tell her. "I mean, it's not like you've got to save the world, right?"she said with a wide grin. He froze. His phone chirped a text of 'ETA 5 min. Get to roof. '

He slowly turned back to Kate. "You knew?"he asked softly and she sighed. "We've more in common than you think, Hawkeye." She said softly, slowly standing. She was barely dressed and he definitely had a hard time staying focused on anything other than her curves. "Really? That so?"he said, sarcasm creeping in. She walked to her closet and pulled out a bow. She swallowed hard before handing it to him. "I expect this back very soon..."she started. He silenced her with a hard kiss.

He pulled his pants back on and pointed up. She nodded and gestured towards her window. He picked her dress up off the floor and handed it to her. Kate looked like she was near tears. "I'm coming back for you. We aren't done."he said slowly, pushing her hair back. She nodded quickly. He was out of her window and scaling the roof a minute later. The quinjet touched down and Steve gave him a measured look. Tony's shit eating grin was wide. "Good date?"he said. Clint nodded. "The best."

He'd be back. For sure.


End file.
